Mon Fils- Ma fille
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Hinata vit la plus belle journée de sa vie et vous la raconte. Naruto vous parle de sa famille... Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Alors, hier soir je regardais mon fils aîné en train de dormir et j'ai eu envie d'écrire là-dessus. Donc je vous partage ce OS en espérant qu'il vous ému autant qu'il vous fera rire !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **MON FILS**_

La journée avait bien commencé. Le soleil éclairait Konoha de ses rayons réchauffant, illuminant les toits des maisons et des immeubles, inondant de lumière le terrain de jeu des enfants, rendant les terrains d'entraînements plus accueillant et colorant les arbres de la forêt alentour d'une lueur halée. Depuis ma fenêtre de chambre, je regardais ce spectacle. Ce n'est pourtant pas extraordinaire, on peut voir ça chaque matin durant le printemps et l'été. Des fois, le spectacle devient beaucoup plus beau en automne, colorant mon village de nuances vertes, ocre et rouge. Aujourd'hui, cette vue me faisait sourire et me sentir bien.

Je m'étais levée aux aurores parce que mon homme doit seconder Kakashi dans son quotidien en vue de prendre sa relève d'ici six mois. Eh oui, je suis mariée depuis un an, et quelques semaines, avec mon amour de toujours, le seul homme à habiter mon cœur, Naruto Uzumaki ! Je ne suis donc plus Hinata Hyûga, mais bel et bien Hinata Uzumaki, j'ai réalisé mon plus beau rêve, marché aux côtés de Naruto, partagé chaque jour de sa vie, et plus ! Et mon homme est en formation pour réaliser son rêve, devenir Hokage. Tout est parfait. Nous avons notre maison et j'attends notre premier enfant. Ce petit mélange de nous grandit en moi depuis neuf mois et d'ici quelques jours, nous allons enfin le rencontrer.

Quand nous avons appris que j'étais enceinte, Naruto et mon père se sont liés, comme deux amis de longue date, pour que je quitte mes fonctions à l'ANBU et que je reste sagement chez nous pour, selon eux, me reposer pour mon propre bien-être ! Au début, j'étais heureuse de les voir aussi complice. Non pas qu'il se détestait, mais ils avaient une façon bien à eux de s'apprécier... hum, respecter serait plus juste.

Mon père respecte le héros de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi ainsi que le ninja et l'homme, mais... Pour lui je suis encore une Hyûga. Et puis, Naruto respecte mon père pour de multiple raison, surtout parce qu'il a apprécié le geste de mon père pour Neji-niisan en réunissant les deux branches en une et retirant le sceau. Mais il n'y avait pas de lien pour autant.

Alors, les voir se sourire, se parler presque en chuchotant et en me zyeutant, se donner le mot aussi ! Oui, parce que, que je sois chez moi ou au domaine Hyûga, c'est la même chose. On me dorlote. Mais on me dor-lo-te ! Et à force c'est chiant ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, juste enceinte ! « _**Hinata non, ne fait pas ça**_ », « _**Hinata, ne te lève pas je vais le chercher**_ », « _**ma puce couvres-toi**_ », « _**il faut que tu manges plus**_ », « _**un litre d'eau par jour à dit Sakura**_ »... Mon père ne s'est jamais autant occupé de moi et Naruto avait des tendances paranoïaques ! Mon homme laissait en permanence deux de ses clones avec moi, un pour faire attention à ce que je ne fonde pas (oui, je suis en sucre), l'autre pour tout faire à ma place. Même me servir un verre d'eau était devenu une mission de rang S !

Bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, mon père et mon mari s'entendent parfaitement bien maintenant. Ils se font même des soirées entre homme comme ils disent, pendant que je suis surveillée par ma sœur ! Hanabi...

Hanabi prend mon ventre pour la huitième merveille du monde et n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que je suis magnifique ! C'est vrai que mes seize kilos supplémentaires me vont à ravir voyons ! Je partais de ma fenêtre et me mettais en sous-vêtements devant mon grand miroir.

*...*

Par tous les Kamis... Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis magnifique ! Mes cuisses sont potelées, mon ventre est énoooorme ! Moi qui étais du genre fourni en taille de soutien-gorge, je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'ils grossissent encore plus, mais apparemment si ! Et puis mes hanches... Sans compter que depuis deux mois, depuis les premières chaleurs, je fais de l'œdème. Vous savez ce que c'est ? Moi je ne savais pas, jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'il n'y avait plus de différences entre mes chevilles et mes mollets ! Sakura m'a expliqué que c'est de la rétention d'eau et que j'en fais dans les jambes, les chevilles et les pieds, même les orteils ! C'est moche, mais si seulement ce n'était que moche !

C'est gênant parce que je ne peux même plus mettre mes petites chaussures fermées, ça gratte aussi et ça attire inévitablement les moqueries de ma chère et tendre petite sœur ! Dans ce genre de moment, je ferme les yeux et me rappelle Ô combien je l'aime cette chipie ! Mais parfois c'est difficile, surtout quand Kiba se joint à elle ! Oui, ma sœur me trouve magnifique mais se régale quand elle a l'occasion de se moquer de moi, Hanabi est et restera Hanabi !

Il faut dire que c'était assez embêtant au début entre elle et moi. Elle me posait des milliards de question, comme « _**pourquoi tu vomis tout le temps**_ **?** », « _**et cette odeur-là tu la supporte ?**_ » avec un échantillon de l'odeur sous mon nez évidemment. Elle utilisait beaucoup son byakugan sur moi aussi, me décrivant parfaitement mon utérus et cette petite vie qui reposait à l'intérieur ! Et puis, chaque jour elle faisait un rapport détaillé à notre père et Naruto sur moi, ce que j'avais mangé, combien de litre d'eau j'avais bu, combien de pas j'avais fait, le nombre de fois où j'étais allé aux toilettes... Bref, elle me surveillait vraiment !

Et puis, elle a changé. C'était au milieu du quatrième mois si je me souviens bien. Elle était agenouillée à côté de mon lit au domaine Hyûga, moi je me reposais dessus. Elle caressait mon ventre légèrement arrondie d'un air absent. Elle faisait souvent ça, parce que ça m'endormais et que ça la déstressait. Et puis, mon bébé a donné un coup. Un petit coup, quelque chose de léger, mais exactement là où ma sœur avait sa main. Hanabi a sursauté puis, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en cul de poule, elle s'est mise à crier « _**Hinata, il a bougé ! Le bébé a bougé !**_ _»_ Un immense sourire à dessiné son visage, elle avait les larmes aux yeux...

Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je la voyais si heureuse, d'autant plus quand elle a su qu'elle était la première à l'avoir senti ! Après ça, ma sœur a arrêté de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes, elle disait que Naruto et notre père s'en chargeait déjà et qu'elle voulait juste profiter de sa grande sœur.

Depuis, on passe des heures ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, à se raconter nos secrets... En fait, on a créé une complicité et rattraper toutes ses années où nous n'étions pas si proche. Moi qui pensais ma sœur aussi dure que mon père, j'ai découvert qu'elle est aussi apeurée des fois, incertaine, drôle, spontanée et dotée d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'ai appris à vraiment connaître ma sœur. Elle m'a dit la même chose. Je me rappelle le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de ma douceur car si moi j'avais connu notre mère, elle pas, et elle la voyait en moi. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle m'a réchauffé le cœur en me disant cela. Du coup, avec cette nouvelle complicité entre elle et moi, ses moqueries devenaient drôle et souvent, me faisais sourire, pas tout le temps quand même, mais souvent.

Et puis, il y avait le reste du village... Kiba et Shino me suivaient comme deux gardes du corps à chaque fois que je mettais un pied dehors. Ino et Sakura voulaient tous savoir dans les moindres détails en me regardant avec les yeux brillants et pétillants. Même les désagréments de la grossesse étaient une bénédiction à leurs yeux ! Chôji riait en me voyant, me disant « _**laisse tomber Hinata, tu ne me surpasseras jamais**_ », me faisant rire. Shikamaru râlait en disant que depuis que j'attendais cette enfant, l'Uzumaki du village était encore plus épuisant que d'habitude ! Mais je l'ai entendu dire à Ino que la grossesse m'embellissait, précisant qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne sinon la tornade blonde, mon mari, allait croire en ce qui n'existait pas ! Saï était... Comme un gamin qui ne sait absolument rien ! Je tentais souvent de l'éviter, mais dès qu'il me voyait, il accourait pour me poser des questions toutes plus bizarre les unes que les autres ! Ou gênantes aussi, comme la fois où il m'a demandé « _**il va sortir comment ce bébé ?**_ ». Faut croire qu'à la Racine on ne reçoit pas de cours d'éducation sexuel !

Kakashi sensei était toujours fidèle à lui-même, heureusement, peut-être juste un peu plus attentionné. Il me suivait des yeux à chaque fois que je passais devant lui où quelque part dans son champ de vision, mais rien de plus. Iruka sensei, lui, était très émotif. A chaque fois qu'il me voyait, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il m'a dit être fier de moi à plusieurs reprises ! Lee s'était autoproclamé mon assistant, allant dans tous les sens pour assouvir mes envies de femmes enceinte, un amour ce Lee ! Tenten était… Tenten, c'est seulement lorsque nous étions toutes les deux qu'elle se permettait de me demander si elle pouvait toucher mon ventre, timidement.

Tout le village avait participé activement à notre mariage, nous étions tout de même les premiers de notre génération à se marier, et tout Konoha vivait ma grossesse avec Naruto et moi...

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Kurenaï sensei depuis la fin du troisième mois, depuis que je ne vomis plus en fait. Elle m'a raconté sa grossesse, son accouchement, ce qui allait m'attendre par la suite et tout un tas de truc dans le genre. Mon sensei est comme une image maternelle pour moi, alors la voir si heureuse en me regardant est quelque chose de magique. Et puis, c'était le seul moment où les clones de mon homme me fichaient la paix !

Bon, je me rhabillais quand même, je n'allais pas passer ma journée en sous-vêtements ! Aujourd'hui, vu que la journée commençait bien, je voulais aller me promener. J'avais prévu de passer au parc après avoir déposé des fleurs sur la tombe de mon cousin. J'étais donc en route pour la boutique de fleurs d'Ino afin d'acheter un bouquet.

Et c'est là que tout est allé de travers !

En choisissant mes fleurs, je ressentais un truc, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment ! Je me dépêchais donc, mais il a fallu qu'Ino me tienne le crachoir en gloussant et pronostiquant la date à laquelle elle était sûre que j'allais accoucher. Une vieille femme était juste derrière moi et se mêla à la conversation en me racontant ses péripéties lors de ses deux accouchements. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de mettre mon enfant au monde ! La vieille civile parlait de quatorze heures de travail avant la naissance de son premier, elle avait eu une épisiotomie pour qu'il puisse sortir correctement alors qu'à son deuxième les médecins n'avaient eu le temps de la faire, donc déchirure du périnée... Et je vous passe les détails. En tout cas, je venais de prendre une décision, je n'accoucherais pas, ou alors par césarienne !

Une fois que j'ai réussis à quitter Ino, je me suis rendue à la tombe de Neji-niisan. Je lui ai déposé mes fleurs en lui racontant ma nouvelle décision, puis je suis partie pour aller au parc. En chemin, je vis Saï venir en sens inverse de moi, je fis donc demi-tour pour retourner chez moi. Voyant les deux clones de mon homme m'accueillir en me harcelant pour savoir ce que je voulais, j'eu une illumination. Je leur fis une liste de tout ce que je voulais et des quelques choses qu'il me manquait pour l'arrivée du bébé. Je m'étais donc débarrassé d'eux pour au moins l'après-midi !

Seule chez moi, après avoir engloutit deux fois du zenzaï, j'eu une irrépressible envie de faire un grand ménage de printemps ! Je me suis donc habillé d'un short en coton et d'un top du même tissu d'où mon ventre débordait. Armée d'éponges et de produit, je me suis mise à nettoyer tout ce qui passait devant moi, les sols, les murs, les plaintes, les lustres, les meubles...

Trois heures et demie plus tard, je me suis fait couler un bon bain et m'y suis prélassée pendant un temps fou ! La peau de mes mains et mes pieds était toute fripée quand je suis sortie de mon bain, d'ailleurs, j'en étais sortie parce que je ressentais des douleurs dans le bas-ventre, rien de très douloureux, mais désagréable.

Après avoir revêtu ma longue chemise de nuit qui me faisait penser affreusement à une vieille grand-mère, j'ai préparé le dîner en attendant que mon homme rentre. Les deux clones étaient revenus et avaient rangé tous mes achats dans les placards prévus pour. Les douleurs à mon ventre devenaient de plus en plus désagréables, mais, à part quelques grimaces, j'allais bien.

Naruto est rentré au moment où j'éteignais le feu sous la casserole. Il vint m'entourer de ses bras en embrassant ma joue. L'odeur des ramen que je venais de préparer lui avait ôté tout sens de l'observation, il n'avait donc pas remarqué la propreté suspecte de notre maison, ce qui me convenais ! Il ne fit pas non plus attention aux nombreuses grimaces qui ornaient mon visage étant donné que les douleurs étaient plus fortes.

Notre repas terminé, il fit la vaisselle avec ses clones qu'il fit disparaître juste après. Moi je m'étais allongée sur le canapé. Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur ces douleurs qui me torturaient : des contractions ! Kami-sama ce que ça fait mal ! Je m'apprêtais à dire à mon homme ce qui se passait, mais il a débarqué dans le salon comme une tornade, les sourcils froncés et un air très mécontent sur le visage.

 **_ Non mais t'es complètement inconsciente,** me disait-il en criant.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, ou feintais de ne pas comprendre de quoi il m'accusait, il s'énerva.

 **_ Tu croyais que je ne verrais rien ? J'ai reçu le résumé de mes clones, qu'as-tu fais pendant qu'ils parcouraient les boutiques ? Du ménage et encore du ménage, la maison est trop propre, c'est suspect et ne me contredit pas...**

Il faisait un immense monologue dans lequel je me faisais engueuler pendant qu'il me forçait à aller dans notre chambre. Il ne faisait pas du tout attention à comment je marchais et ce que j'essayais de lui dire, il était en colère et pestait contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il a même engueulé l'armoire en clamant :

 **_ Pas foutu de garder mes fringues à leur place celle-là, on ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste de les garder plié sur tes étagères, mais non, il faut que tu les mettes on ne sait pas où ! Et ne rigole pas toi,** me disait-il alors que je subissais une nouvelle contraction assise sur notre lit. **Ne crois pas que je vais passer l'éponge sur ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui !**

Il se déshabillait pendant que j'essayais de lui faire prendre conscience que nous devions aller à l'hôpital. C'est une fois en caleçon, qu'il se tourna vers moi en clamant un « _**QUOI ?**_ » un peu trop fort, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Mais au moment où j'allais lui dire ce qui se passait, ayant toute son attention, une très violente contraction me prit et je retenais un cri qui s'était transformé en grognement bestial pendant que mon visage se tordait de douleur. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, je vis Naruto blême, les yeux écarquillés et une veine palpitante sur sa tempe. Voilà, maintenant il savait et il paniquait !

Les contractions étaient toutes les cinq minutes et tellement fortes que j'avais du mal à rester calme. Je grognais et serrais les dents à chacune d'elles. Naruto cherchait son pantalon partout, faisant des allers et retour entre notre chambre et la salle de bain, alors que quelques minutes avant, il l'avait balancé par terre et qu'il avait, par quatre fois, marché dessus ! Pas de doutes, mon homme était dans un état de stress ahurissant alors que j'avais besoin de son calme, son soutien ainsi que d'une victime potentiel pour passer ma douleur et vu qu'il était le responsable attitré de mes contractions, c'est lui que j'avais choisi comme victime. Sauf que là, je devais rester calme vu qu'il ne l'était pas.

Je me penchais très doucement pour attraper son pantalon, puis je me levais pour le lui donner. C'est avec sensualité et une démarche féline que j'avançais vers mon mari pour qu'il récupère son bien et il me remercia en m'embrassant langoureusement ! Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison. En vérité, j'avais les jambes écartées et marchais en canard, le visage déformé par la douleur et transpirant à grosse gouttes pour lui jeter son pantalon en pleine figure et dire de ma voix rauque et enroué par la douleur :

 **_ TU TE CALMES OUI !**

Il me souriait en se grattant l'arrière du crâne pendant que je cherchais à sortir ma valise de l'armoire. A cet instant j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui, notre armoire était une traîtresse qui n'avait aucune envie de nous faciliter la tâche, bloquant ma valise par je ne sais quel moyen ! Evidemment, mon homme cherchait ses chaussures, dans la commode où nous mettons nos sous-vêtements, très logique ! Donc je me débrouillais toute seule pour me battre contre cette armoire que j'avais décidée de changée dès mon retour à la maison !

J'avais enfin réussi et me tenais à l'embrasure de la porte avec une tenue très... très... peu glamour, pour patienter le temps de la contraction. Naruto avait pris ma valise et descendait les escaliers pour chercher ses chaussures devant la porte, là où elles sont toujours ! Enfin un peu de lucidité. Je le rejoignais en bas, marchant toujours en canard et tenant d'une main ma hanche gauche où les contractions étaient plus fortes, ma main droite tenant le mur.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et, une fois que j'étais à côté de lui, se saisit de ma valise et fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ! Me laissant sur le pas de la porte ! Mon homme est blond, c'est important de le préciser. Je lui ai donc crié après pour qu'il revienne me chercher, je marchais en mode escargot, à ce rythme, je serais arrivé à l'hôpital dans trois jours ou accoucherais sur le trottoir d'en face ! Naruto fit apparaître un clone pour prendre ma valise et lui me prit dans ses bras en disant :

 **_ N'accouches pas tout de suite hein, attends Sakura !**

J'avais une envie irrépressible de l'étrangler en hurlant « _**c'est vrai que c'est moi qui choisit où, quand et comment je vais mettre TON enfant au monde, idiot !**_ » mais une nouvelle contraction me força à ne faire que grogner en me crispant et me tenant le ventre alors que mon blond d'époux paniquait de nouveau.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Shizune me prit avec elle pendant que Naruto partait chercher Sakura. Mes contractions étaient toutes les deux minutes et tellement fortes que je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Shizune m'avais installée dans une chambre à la lumière feutrée, elle avait mesuré la force et le temps de mes contractions, puis prit ma tension et ma température. Elle déposa un brumisateur d'eau près de moi ainsi qu'une chaise pour accueillir mon homme quand il reviendrait.

J'ai souvent été lire les fanfictions qu'on écrit sur moi et j'en ai souvent discuté avec Masashi, notre père à tous. On me décrit comme la douceur incarnée, une femme courageuse mais timide et pudique. Ce qui n'est pas faux, en tout cas, en général. Mais là, vous auriez du mal à me reconnaître. J'étais en sueur, encore plus blanche que d'habitude, un visage déformé et grimaçant et, croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas la douceur incarnée qui émanait de ma gorge mais plutôt des sons très masculin genre grognement, cris étouffés et insultes ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, insultes ! Je ne savais même pas que j'en connaissais autant d'ailleurs. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Demandez à Sakura, Shizune et Naruto, ils vous le confirmeront !

Bref, mon homme était revenu avec Sakura. Il s'était assis sur la chaise à côté de moi, à ma gauche, et s'était armé du brumisateur pour m'asperger dès que je le lui demandais. Sauf qu'il avait tendance à oublier qu'il ne faut pas appuyer comme un dératé sur le brumisateur sous peine de me noyer !

Sakura avait vérifié mon col, j'étais à huit centimètres, donc pas loin de la délivrance (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, on accouche à 10 centimètres, l'ouverture du col de l'utérus s'appelle le travail et le temps où on pousse s'appelle la délivrance). Ma médic-nin préférée m'avait insufflé un peu de chakra médical dans le bas du dos pour amoindrir la douleur, mais je les sentais encore, j'avais juste un peu moins mal.

Naruto me parlait, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. J'avais quand même réussi à l'entendre me dire que les 11 de Konoha disponible étaient présents dans la salle d'attente et que mon père et ma sœur faisaient les cent pas devant la porte de ma chambre !

Me voilà donc, les genoux pliés, mes mains serrant mes cuisses, les jambes écartées au possible, dégoulinante de sueur et affreusement moche entrain de pousser pour faire sortir mon bébé. Naruto est derrière moi, m'aidant, si on peut dire, en caressant mon dos et me répétant que je suis forte.

Vous auriez vu la tête qu'il a faite quand Shizune a apporté un plateau regorgeant d'ustensile médical en tout genre à côté de Sakura ! Il est devenu aussi blanc qu'Orochimaru et muet comme une carpe. C'est un de mes grognements plaintif qui le sortit de sa torpeur et il fronça les sourcils en demandant le pourquoi de ce plateau à sa meilleure amie.

 **_ C'est juste au cas où Naruto,** lui répondit-elle, **occupes-toi de ta femme et ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais.**

Ses yeux faisaient alors des allers-retours entre mon visage déformé et les ustensiles. Il me caressait la main et était étrangement calme, me permettant, à chaque contractions, de lui déverser toute ma douleur, ça donnait un truc comme ça :

 **_ Plus jamais tu me touches tu entends ? Tu peux dire adieu à mon corps parce que jamais de ma vie, par tous les Kamis, jamais de ma vie j'accepterais de te pardonner de me faire vivre un truc pareil !**

Sakura rigolait joyeusement de mes propos alors que mon homme déglutissait difficilement en s'excusant sobrement, mais mon monologue n'était pas terminé !

 **_ Finis les ramen préparés avec amour, à partir de maintenant je vais te faire vivre un enfer à la hauteur de ce que je suis en train de vivre monsieur Uzumaki, je vais donner toute mes jolies...** (Contraction, je ne pouvais plus parler, juste grogner... finis) **toutes mes jolies nuisettes à Sakura et Ino...**

Et puis la fleur de cerisier a libéré mon homme de sa torture en me regardant et en disant :

 **_ Hinata ? Le bébé va arriver. A chaque contraction, tu pousses de toutes tes forces.**

Je hochais la tête et entamais la délivrance. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que pousser pendant la contraction pouvait être si soulageant. C'est comme si mes poussées aidait mon corps à supporter la douleur.

Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans le gras de mes cuisses et je poussais de toutes mes forces, ne reprenant mon souffle que lorsque la contraction passait. J'étais épuisée, fatiguées, éreintées et tous les autres synonymes avec. Sakura m'encourageait en me disant que je faisais du bon boulot, qu'elle voyait la tête. Naruto poussait avec moi, ce qui aurait pu me faire rire si je n'étais pas occupée à mettre SON enfant au monde.

Je sentis une sorte de libération quand la tête du bébé fut hors de mon corps. Sakura me demanda alors de respirer calmement parce qu'il restait juste une poussée. Une fois prête, je poussais une dernière fois et entendit le pleur de mon enfant. Oui, mon enfant. Sakura me le mit sur ma poitrine et demanda à Naruto de couper le cordon ombilical, ce qu'il fit en tremblant.

Je viens d'oublier toute la douleur subit il y a encore quelques minutes, je viens d'oublier mes menaces sur mon homme. Tout, j'ai tout oublié. En cet instant, mon index est tenu par les petits doigts potelés de mon garçon, mon visage arbore un sourire qui respire le bonheur et Naruto me tient dans ses bras. Je le regarde quelques secondes. Il sourit en regardant notre fils, ses yeux baigné de larmes, il est tellement beau.

Je remets mes yeux sur mon bébé. Un duvet blond recouvre le haut de sa tête, ses yeux sont fermés et sa petite bouche est à la recherche de son poing, ce qui me fait rire. Je soulève ma chemise et l'aide à trouver mon sein qu'il agrippe avec envie avant de téter goulument. Naruto embrasse ma tempe puis murmure :

 **_ Tu as été parfaite ma puce...**

Je le regarde et lui sourit. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillent comme jamais et son sourire parle pour lui. Mais il colle son front au mien et me dit d'une voix aussi douce que tremblante.

 **_ Merci... Je t'aime.**

Je lui réponds que je l'aime moi aussi et nous nous embrassons tendrement pendant que notre fils boit mon lait. Je ne fais même pas attention à Sakura et Shizune qui nous regarde, émues. Une fois que mon homme me lâche, ma médic-nin préférée me dit de me reposer pendant un moment, ce que je fais presque aussitôt.

J'ouvre les yeux en papillonnant et la première chose que je vois c'est Naruto, debout, tenant notre garçon, habillé d'une grenouillère bleu et orange, dans ses bras. Il se balance doucement pour bercer notre fils, puis me sourit quand il voit que je suis réveillée. Je me redresse pour être semi-assise dans mon lit, je constate alors que j'ai été débarbouillée de ma sueur et correctement couverte par une chemise propre. Je tends les bras pour prendre mon bébé qu'il me donne avec délicatesse puis il s'assoit sur mon lit, juste à côté de mes jambes, sans quitter son sourire.

 **_ Il est magnifique,** dit-il en me regardant.

 **_ Il te ressemble, regarde.**

Je caresse ses cheveux blond et sourit quand je vois ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Pendant que je regarde avec admiration le petit bout de chou que je tiens dans mes bras, Naruto me demande si je me suis assez reposée car beaucoup de personne attendent pour venir me voir. Je hoche la tête sans quitter cette merveille des yeux. Mon fils est parfait, si beau. J'ai tellement de mal à ne pas le regarder, je pourrais rester indéfiniment ainsi, mais une voix que je connais bien me sort de ma contemplation.

 **_ Kya ! Il est trop chou !**

Ma sœur est toute excitée et regarde mon fils les larmes aux bords des yeux. Derrière elle se trouve mon père dont un sourire discret anime ses lèvres. Hanabi me demande si je vais bien tout en caressant, du bout du doigt, la douce joue de mon bébé.

Mon père reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que ma sœur dise qu'elle va nous laisser parce qu'elle a des choses à faire, ce que je ne crois pas une seconde, mais je ne dis rien. Mon père s'assoit alors sur la chaise à ma droite et regarde mon fils.

 **_ Il s'appelle ?**

 **_ Boruto,** répond mon mari en souriant. **Vous voulez le prendre Hiashi ?**

Mon père répond qu'il veut bien uniquement si nous n'en voyons pas d'inconvénient puis Naruto me le prends des bras pour le mettre dans les bras de mon père. Kami-sama, je vais pleurer. Je regarde mon père qui tient mon fils et qui le regarde avec tant d'amour, un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres. Naruto prend une photo puis s'excuse en disant qu'il va me chercher de quoi boire.

Je suis alors seule avec mon père et mon fils. Mon père relève ses yeux sur moi. Ses yeux brillent et je vois même une larme qui menace de couler.

 **_ Je suis fier de toi ma fille.**

Voilà, je pleure et à chaude larmes, mais je ris en même temps. Cette phrase j'ai tellement rêvé de l'entendre avec cette voix, que mon bonheur est à son apogée. Une larme coule sur la joue de mon père qui se lève, me redonne mon garçon, puis embrasse mon front en murmurant :

 **_ Ton fils est magnifique, comme toi.**

 **_ Merci.**

Ma voix tremble tellement que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il est bien comprit ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Lorsque Naruto revient, mon père lui sert la main en lui parlant discrètement, faisant sourire mon homme, puis il me fait un signe de tête et quitte ma chambre. Naruto me prend Boruto qu'il met dans son berceau, puis me donne un jus de fruit que j'engloutis tant j'avais soif !

J'ai le droit, ensuite, à un défilé dans ma chambre. L'équipe 10 arrive en premier. Shikamaru et Chôji me félicite pendant qu'Ino est en mode admiration devant mon bébé. Elle m'en fait des éloges en disant à quel point j'ai fait du beau travail ! Je ne peux la contredire vu que mon fils est parfait ! Elle m'a ramené un énorme bouquet de fleur et Shika et Chôji m'ont donné un paquet cadeau. Je l'ouvre et découvre une superbe combinaison en coton à l'effigie d'un renard, trop chou !

Ensuite, j'ai l'équipe de Gaï qui vient me voir. Tenten reste calme en admirant ma merveille de fils pendant que Lee et son sensei me disent en cœur :

 **_ La fougue de la jeunesse Hinata !**

Je ris pendant que Gaï, Lee et Tenten m'offre un bon pour une journée complète aux sources thermales, ce qui ne sera pas du luxe vu ma fatigue. C'est un bon pour un couple, je n'aurais plus qu'à réussir à me défaire de mon bébé, ce qui ne sera pas chose aisé vu que je n'arrive déjà pas à le lâcher des yeux.

Mon équipe arrive enfin. Kiba retient ses larmes pendant que Shino félicite mon homme. Kurenaï me demande si elle peut prendre Boruto et se fait prendre en photo par mon mari. De toute façon, Naruto ne cesse de faire des photos...

Je vois alors entré dans ma chambre l'équipe 7 remasterisée, Sasuke n'étant pas revenu de mission. Saï me demande si tout c'est bien passé, pas correctement, ce qui fait qu'il se reçoit un coup de Sakura. Elle me sourit tendrement d'ailleurs, en caressant son ventre rond, elle devrait accoucher d'ici deux mois à peu près. Kakashi me félicite puis félicite Naruto. Nous demandons alors à Shizune de faire la photo, car je veux que mon homme soit dessus, c'est son équipe après tout ! Puis ils m'offrent leur cadeau. Sakura et Saï se sont mis ensemble pour nous offrir une très belle veilleuse pour Boruto et Kakashi offre la première peluche de notre fils, un gros renard représentant Kurama, c'est adorable.

Une fois que tous ce petit monde est partit, Boruto réclame son lait. Je le mets au sein quand on frappe à ma porte. C'est Iruka sensei. Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas du tout gênée, je fais quelque chose de tout à fait naturelle, je nourris mon bébé ! Iruka fond en larme devant Naruto en lui disant à quel point il est fier de lui. Puis il me regarde tendrement en me souriant avant de donner son cadeau à mon homme. Il nous offre un pyjama pour Boruto, tout blanc avec, brodée sur le ventre, le nom Uzumaki en lettre orange. Je le remercie chaleureusement, puis il nous laisse.

Nous avons encore le droit à plein de visite les jours suivant... Même Gaara s'est déplacé pour venir féliciter mon mari. Tsunade est rentré au village exprès pour nous voir, ou plutôt voir notre merveille. Même Sasuke est venu, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps, juste le temps de nous féliciter et d'être charrié par Naruto.

Je regarde mon Boruto dormir paisiblement dans son berceau. Il a changé ma vie, il l'a embelli. Il a permis à mon père et Naruto de créer un lien entre eux, une véritable affection. Il m'a rapproché de ma sœur comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Il a donné à notre couple une nouvelle dimension, Naruto est tellement attentionné et il a enfin une famille comme il en a toujours rêvé !

Il me rend heureuse rien qu'en le regardant. Mon fils, mon merveilleux garçon...

Mettre un enfant au monde est une expérience unique. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, les contractions ça fait mal, mais vraiment mal et l'accouchement nous montre à quel point une femme est forte. Tout était allé de travers pour la naissance de mon fils, je me suis pris la tête avec Naruto, j'ai pris peur avec les anecdotes d'une vieille dame, je me suis mis dans un état pitoyable en nettoyant toute ma maison, mais c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et si je devais rembobiner le film pour le recommencer, je ferais tout pareil, je n'y changerais rien.

La journée avait vraiment bien commencé et elle s'est terminée en beauté !

 **FIN…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Alors, vous êtes deux à m'avoir demandé de faire la suite de « Mon Fils » et j'ai réalisé votre souhait ;) Vous m'adorez n'est-ce pas ? :D Cette fois-ci, c'est Naruto qui vous raconte sa journée !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **MA FILLE**_

J'aurais pu faire une grasse matinée aujourd'hui, mais apparemment, c'est un droit qu'on m'a refusé. Je me suis fait réveiller par une petite chipie brune avec de grands yeux bleus, ma fille, Himawari.

Que je vous explique, il y a cinq ans, je devenais papa pour la première fois d'un petit garçon que nous avons appelé Boruto. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment, ou pas du tout, préparé à voir ma femme accoucher. Vous la connaissez ma Hinata, elle est douce, calme, patiente et d'une gentillesse inégalable. Eh bien, j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'une femme enceinte a des sauts d'humeurs ! Et puis, vous auriez entendu toutes les menaces qu'elle m'a faites quand elle était sur le point d'accoucher… J'en ai fait des cauchemars, je vous jure ! Elle m'avait menacé de ne plus jamais me faire de ramen, vous vous rendez compte ?

Heureusement, elle n'a pas mis ses menaces à exécution. Elle a continué de me faire des ramen, une recette qu'elle maîtrise à la perfection ! Et elle a gardé ses jolies nuisettes aussi *-*, même si elle ne les a pas remise tout de suite. D'ailleurs, ça aurait été sympa que Sakura me prévienne qu'après un accouchement, ma femme allait avoir ce que les médecins appellent : un retour de couche ! Il a quand même fallu que ma meilleure amie m'explique ce que c'est ! Pour faire court, Hinata a eu ses règles pendant presque un mois après la naissance de Boruto ! UN MOIS ! Non mais vous imaginez un peu ? UN MOIS ?

Quoi ? Vous trouvez que c'est pas la mer à boire ? Vous oubliez que les hommes qui ont eu le plus d'impact sur moi sont l'ermite pas net et Kakashi sensei ? Alors l'un est un pervers accompli qui m'a appris à espionner les femmes dans les bains des sources chaudes et l'autre est un pervers refoulé qui passe son temps à lire des bouquins écrits par le premier ! Résultat, quand j'ai découvert ce qu'est le sexe (Hinata était ma première et la seule d'ailleurs, arrêtez de vous faire des films) j'en suis devenu totalement accro. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ?

Et puis, ne le dites surtout pas à ma femme, mais il faut que je vous avoue que les femmes timides le sont beaucoup moins quand on éteint la lumière ! Je vous assure ! Ma Hinata n'est pas la plus entreprenante mais elle est diablement douée. Non, non, vous vous trompez, j'ai de quoi comparer, je vous signale que de temps en temps on se réuni avec les gars, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba… Et quand on vient à parler de nos femmes, j'ai la certitude que la mienne est la seule à être aussi parfaite !

Bref, qu'on en revienne au sujet quand même… Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Hinata est de nouveau tombée enceinte. En apprenant la nouvelle, contrairement à Boruto, je n'ai pas sauté de joie en courant partout dans Konoha pour le dire à tout le village. Ne me jugez pas, j'étais vraiment hyper heureux ce jour-là ! En fait, quand Hinata m'a annoncé cette deuxième grossesse, je l'ai serré dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aimais. J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux, mais paniqué aussi… J'avais un peu peur que ma femme me fasse un copier-coller de sa première grossesse.

Je m'étais trompé ! Déjà, elle n'a eu aucune nausée, elle était toujours souriante et de bonne humeur et très très très câline, ce qui me plaisait fortement ! On aurait presque dit qu'on avait échangé nos rôles parce que dès que je rentrais de la Tour Hokage, c'est à peine si elle ne me sautait pas dessus pour me faire l'amour dans le couloir ! J'en étais plus que ravi, mais Boruto avait presque trois ans alors quand il était dans les parages, je freinais à contrecœur les envies de ma femme (et les miennes avec, vu qu'elle me réveille en deux secondes) en lui promettant qu'on coucherait notre fils plus tôt !

L'accouchement aussi a été différent. J'étais dans mon bureau quand Shikamaru m'a dit que ma femme était à l'hôpital parce qu'elle allait accoucher. Evidemment, j'ai filé aussi vite que l'éclair pour la retrouver et c'est une fois devant ma tendre Hinata souriante que j'ai pensé à Boruto ! Heureusement, ma femme avait tout prévu et notre fils était avec son grand-père, Hiashi.

Faut que je vous parle de lui d'ailleurs. Par quoi commencer ? Je m'entends bien avec mon beau-père, enfin, depuis la grossesse de Boruto parce qu'avant… Bref. Hiashi a changé depuis qu'il est devenu papi. Il a vraiment changé, mais vraiiiiiment ! On est tous d'accord sur le fait que Hiashi n'a jamais été un homme démonstratif, ni affectif d'ailleurs ? C'est bien, on a la même vision. Vous êtes bien assis ? Parce que vous risquez d'avoir un choc. Depuis la naissance de Boruto, Hiashi est retombé en enfance. Vous le verriez… Il se met à quatre pattes avec mon fils sur le dos pour jouer au cheval ! Il vient nous voir en coup de vent pour savoir si on a besoin d'une nourrice pour Boruto ! Je l'ai même entendu éclater de rire quand mon fils à péter à table… Hiashi ? Eclater de rire ? Ça m'a choqué sur le coup, mais je m'y suis fait maintenant.

Donc, l'accouchement s'est passé calmement. Cette fois-ci, j'étais moins paniqué. Je n'ai pas noyé ma femme avec le brumisateur, j'ai fait abstraction du plateau d'ustensiles médicaux et j'ai soutenu Hinata. Je l'ai même fait rire. Et puis, Sakura a déposé ma fille sur la poitrine de ma femme et là… Comment vous expliquez ?... J'étais tellement ému… Pour la naissance de Boruto, j'étais heureux, mais je ne savais pas ce que cette nouvelle vie engageait. Là, je le savais. Ce bébé encore tout couvert de placenta était ma fille, une petite femme qui allait dépendre de nous. Je dois dire que j'ai pleuré et vous savez quoi, ça ne me dérange même pas de vous l'avouer !

Après que ma fille est bu le lait de Hinata et que ma femme se soit reposée, j'ai été cherché Boruto, pour lui présenter sa petite sœur. Evidemment, Hiashi m'a suivi, portant mon fils sur ses épaules en trottinant jusqu'à l'hôpital, un vrai gamin ! En entrant dans la chambre, Hiashi s'est montré plus mature et j'ai demandé à mon garçon d'être calme parce que maman était fatiguée.

C'était adorable… Boruto s'est montré très doux. Je l'ai monté sur le lit de Hinata pour qu'il lui fasse un câlin, ensuite, j'ai donné Himawari à mon épouse et Boruto l'a regardé avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

 **_ C'est ma petite sœur ?** A demandé notre fils.

 **_ Oui mon chéri,** a répondu Hinata, **elle s'appelle Himawari.**

 **_ Elle est moche,** a-t-il déclaré en grimaçant.

Je vous rassure, même pas trois mois plus tard, Boruto tenait un tout autre discours. Il faut dire qu'un bébé qui vient de naître n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau, même si les miens étaient magnifiques à la naissance.

Malgré cette déclaration enfantine, nous avons ri de sa franchise. Boruto a ensuite sourit quand sa sœur a agrippé son doigt pour le téter. Hiashi m'a dit de me mettre avec ma famille parce qu'il allait nous prendre en photo. Je me suis exécuté, Hinata a pris Boruto contre elle et moi je tenais ma fille dans mes bras. La voix grave de Kurama m'a félicité avant de me rappeler que j'en avais pour encore un mois de diète maintenant que ma femme avait accouché… Fait chier ce renard !

Je me rappelle la première couche que j'ai changée de mon fils, il m'a fait pipi dessus ! Allez-y, rigolez, on verra quand ça vous arrivera ! Hinata a ri elle aussi ce jour-là, du coup, vexé, j'ai pas rechangé une seule couche après. Mais je comptais bien m'investir plus pour ma fille. Je voulais faire ce que je n'avais pas vraiment fait avec mon fils et puis, je voulais laisser ma petite femme se reposer.

Alors le soir, en rentrant de la Tour Hokage, je prenais Himawari dans mes bras et allais la changer, suivit par Boruto. C'est un sacré grand frère, vous le verriez ! Il est doux avec sa sœur, attentionné et attentif. Il déteste l'entendre pleurer, je le comprends, ça me déchire quand ma fille pleure.

Je me rappelle le soir où j'ai voulu prendre le premier bain de ma fille… Allez, je vous raconte.

J'ai préparé la petite baignoire avant de m'occuper à déshabiller Himawari. J'étais délicat, c'est fragile un bébé, j'avais peur de la casser. J'imagine même pas la tête de ma femme si jamais je lui brisais un os ou quelque chose du genre… Par la suite, Sakura m'aurais sûrement frappé si fort que j'aurais fait un aller simple pour Suna en quatre secondes à vol d'oiseau ! Et puis, mon fils ne m'aidait pas du tout avec ses « _**maman fait pas comme ça**_ », « _**maman dit qu'il faut toujours tenir sa tête**_ »… Je lui aurais bien précisé que je ne suis pas maman et que j'ai quelque lacune en la matière mais quand j'ai vu sa bouille me sourire, je me suis résigné.

Une fois ma fille nue, j'ai pensé à un léger détail. J'étais sensé la laver mais… c'est une fille ! Je me sentais idiot tout d'un coup. Quand je prends le bain de Boruto c'est différent, je sais comment il doit faire pour se laver mais Himawari… Son corps ça allait, mais il fallait aussi que je lave sa… sa… Rum rum, sa nénette ! Je vous épargne le dilemme moral et vous avoue sans détour que j'ai appelé Hinata pour qu'elle le fasse. Ma femme s'est bien marrée d'ailleurs et Boruto aussi. Je suis sûr que les papas me comprennent eux !

Oh et puis, il y a eu le premier biberon aussi. Ça, je savais faire. Vous croyez quoi ? J'ai déjà donné le biberon à Boruto, plus d'une fois. Sauf que mon fils tient de moi, il engloutissait ses biberons avec un appétit d'ogre et me faisait un rot digne de Chôji ! Mais pas Himawari. Ma fille a un appétit de moineau, elle tétait à la vitesse d'un escargot et voulait roter à chaque fois qu'elle venait de boire 20 millilitres de son lait ! J'ai mis au moins une demi-heure à lui faire boire son biberon, ensuite, je l'ai placé sur moi en lui caressant le dos pour la faire roter. Elle l'a fait, elle a roté, mais elle a tout vomi aussi ! J'ai donc appelé Hinata pour qu'elle m'aide et, encore une fois, ma femme et mon fils se sont marré à mes dépends.

Pour le changement des couches, je m'en sortais plutôt bien, même si je faisais face à mon dilemme moral en hésitant à nettoyer sa nénette avec la lingette ! Et puis, un matin, alors que je venais tout juste de finir ma tasse de café, la tête encore dans le brouillard (pour rester poli), ma femme m'a collé Himawari dans les bras en disant qu'elle allait faire quelques courses. Elle a quitté la maison si vite que je l'ai soupçonné de me faire un coup de Trafalgar. J'avais raison ! Et j'ai mis deux secondes pour comprendre ce que c'était ! Ma fille m'avait fait un super paquet cadeau, livré avec l'odeur nauséabonde !

J'ai éloigné ma petite femme de moi, la portant à bout de bras alors qu'elle riait, sûrement à cause des grimaces que je devais faire. Je l'ai délicatement posée sur la table à langer et j'ai défait son pyjama pour ouvrir sa couche… Je vous épargne l'odeur et la composition de ce qui se nichait entre la couche et les fesses de ma fille qui continuait de rire alors que je devais être aussi blanc qu'un mort-vivant, comme Orochimaru quoi !

Vous savez qu'il a un fils ce type ? Je me demande bien comment une femme a pu avoir envie de forniquer avec ce… ce… comment le définir ? Bou, j'en ai des frissons dit-donc !

Bref. J'ai changé cette couche en vidant la moitié du paquet de lingette, je les doublais pour être sûr que ça ne transperce pas et que j'en n'ai pas plein les doigts ! Après j'ai saupoudré ses fesses de talc, vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est comme de la farine. D'après Hinata, il faut en mettre à chaque fois qu'on change une couche ou qu'on lui prend son bain pour que ça aspire l'humidité et empêche ses petites fesses de s'abimer. Vu que je suis un mari et un papa qui obéit correctement aux conseils de sa femme, je n'oublie pas de talquer les fesses d'Himawari !

Quand ma femme est rentrée des courses, avec un immense sourire, elle m'a demandé si le changement de couche s'était bien passé. J'ai sûrement fait une tête bizarre parce que Boruto et Hinata se sont marrés !

Sasuke m'avait dit de me méfier quand il a su que j'allais avoir une fille. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas bien saisit pourquoi je devrais me méfier ! J'avais déjà eu un garçon, en quoi cela serait différent avec une fille ? Sasuke m'a expliqué que Sakura se moquait de lui quand il s'occupait de Sarada et que sa fille savait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de son père, sans forcer. J'ai eu bien du mal à imaginer le grand Sasuke Uchiha se faire mener par le bout du nez par une petite puce d'à peine trois ans ! Et puis, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

On était de garde lui et moi, on devait s'occuper de nos enfants pendant que nos femmes se détendaient autour d'un thé entre amies. Vu qu'on n'avait aucune envie de rester à ne rien faire, on les a emmenés au parc. En traversant la rue, Boruto et Sarada voulaient une glace. Sasuke a dit non et j'ai suivi le mouvement vu que Hinata refuse que Boruto se goinfre en dehors des repas. La jeune Uchiha d'à peine trois ans à fait mine d'être triste et a tendu les bras à son père qui l'a pris. Elle lui a fait un bisou et un câlin. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nos enfants mangeaient leur glace en allant au parc ! Vous y croyez vous ? Sasuke Uchiha qui revient sur ses positions pour les beaux yeux d'une chipie ? Eh bien moi j'y crois pour l'avoir vu et je trouve mon Sasuke encore plus attendrissant. Bon, il m'a quand même menacé de mille et une tortures si je répétais cela à qui que ce soit, donc garder cette information pour vous s'il vous plait !

Je m'étais malgré tout juré que je ne me laisserais jamais avoir aussi facilement. Boruto n'arrive pas à me faire flancher comme Sarada le fait avec son père, donc j'étais confiant. Sauf que Sasuke avait raison et ça me tue de l'avouer. Himawari a un pouvoir sur moi, c'est impressionnant ! Elle a juste à me regarder dans les yeux et je flanche…

Elle n'a que sept mois, pourtant elle fait déjà ce qu'elle veut de moi. La preuve, je voulais dormir quelques minutes de plus ce matin, mais quand j'ai vu sa bouille et ses grands yeux bleus me fixer depuis son lit, j'ai cédé et l'ai pris avec moi. Ses petites mains s'accrochent à moi et son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Je me rallonge dans mon lit avec ma fille qui me fait un câlin. Je la serre alors dans mes bras et lui donne plein de bisous.

 **_ Min min min,** dit-elle.

 **_ Elle est pas là maman ma puce,** je lui dis alors qu'elle la cherche du regard en s'asseyant à côté de moi. **Dis, pa-pa.**

 **_ Min min min.**

 **_ Non, pa-pa, dis papa.**

 **_ Min min min.**

Bon, ça n'sert à rien d'insister. Je vois qu'elle n'a aucune envie de rester allongée encore un peu, du coup, je cède encore et la prend avec moi pour l'emmené dans la cuisine où je la mets dans sa chaise haute pour lui préparer son biberon du matin. Je lui donne un bol de céréale au chocolat et met son biberon à chauffer. Ça ne m'a pris que deux minutes, mais elle a eu le temps de me virer son bol de céréale. Je fronce mes sourcils et la regarde.

 **_ Non Himawari, c'est pas bien,** je gronde.

Elle fait une moue triste, prête à pleurer, mais je ne cèderais pas. Je ne me ferais certainement pas avoir comme Sasuke. Je ramasse les céréales et lui sert un autre bol. Je me prépare ensuite un café et quand je me retourne, je vois qu'elle a recommencé sa bêtise et qu'elle est à rire en jetant ses céréales par terre.

 **_ Himawari,** je dis d'une voix grave pour la gronder.

 **_ Pa-pa.**

Ooohhh *-*, elle a dit papa ! Je souris de toutes mes dents et la prend dans mes bras pour lui faire plein de bisous. Euh, minute ! Je viens de me faire avoir là, non ? Eh mince…

Vu qu'elle a terminé son biberon, je la laisse gambader dans le salon pendant que je nettoie la cuisine et les bêtises de ma fille. Bon, elle a réussi à m'amadouer mais je suis quand même gagnant, elle a dit papa ! Hinata rentre au moment où j'ai terminé. Boruto me saute dans les bras en me demandant si je vais vraiment l'inscrire à l'académie ninja, ce que je confirme, même s'il lui reste encore deux ans avant d'y entrer. Hinata me demande si tout c'est bien passé.

 **_ Oui,** je réponds en prenant ma fille dans mes bras. **Himawari, on montre à maman,** je dis d'un immense sourire.

 **_ Me montrer quoi ?**

 **_ Elle a dit papa,** je réponds, tout fier. **Hein ma puce, dis pa-pa.**

 **_ Min min min.**

Je suis dépité… Hinata me la prend des bras en souriant d'amusement. Elle embrasse notre fille avant de la reposer par terre. Himawari va immédiatement voir son frère en disant « **to-to-to** ». Alors même mon fils elle l'appelle mais pas moi… C'est dur d'être père !

La journée s'est passée calmement après ça, j'ai passé l'après-midi à entraîner Boruto pendant que mes femmes étaient à l'intérieur. Le soir, nous avons reçu la famille Uchiha à dîner. Je me suis donc occupé des bains de mes enfants pendant que Hinata préparait le repas.

A table, j'ai été charrié par Sasuke quand nos femmes se sont amusées à parler de nos rôles de père. Je lui ai renvoyé l'ascenseur bien sûr, surtout quand il regardait mon fils avec des yeux plus que mauvais parce que Boruto faisait des bisous sur la joue de Sarada ! Je ferais moins le malin quand ce sera autour de ma fille que les garçons tourneront… Je vais devoir la surveiller de près parce qu'elle risque d'en faire tourner des têtes ! Je formerais Boruto pour qu'il sache garder un œil sur elle quand elle sera à l'académie ninja.

Quand la famille Uchiha a quitté notre maison, j'ai aidé ma petite femme pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Je ne suis pas souvent à la maison avec mon statut de Hokage, alors quand Shikamaru me remplace, j'en profite et prend soin de ma famille. J'ai grandis sans ça moi, alors passer du temps avec ma femme et mes enfants est important. J'aime Konoha, mon village est comme une deuxième famille, mais j'aime bien plus MA famille, celle que j'ai créée avec la femme que j'aime, ma Hinata.

 **_ Tu couches les enfants pendant que je termine,** me dit-elle après un chaste baiser, **qu'on ait un peu de temps pour nous.**

 **_ Hum, à vos ordres madame,** je réponds, comprenant le sous-entendu.

Je m'exécute de suite et m'occupe de faire se brosser les dents à Boruto pendant que je change Himawari. Le rire de ma fille est contagieux, résultat, vu que je fais l'idiot devant ma petite princesse, Boruto et moi on rit aussi. Maintenant que la couche est propre et que les dents de mon fils sont bien blanche, je les mets au lit. Je les borde, les embrasse et leur souhaite une bonne nuit avant de les laisser pour rejoindre ma femme.

Hinata est en nuisette dans notre lit, elle me sourit en rougissant alors j'éteins la lumière et vient la rejoindre sous la couette. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse avec tendresse, caressant déjà ses cuisses. J'aime ma femme, mon dieu oui !

 **_ Ouin…**

Je lâche les lèvres de mon épouse qui rit doucement en me caressant les cheveux. Boruto dormait lui quand on le mettait dans son lit, mais Himawari semble vraiment différente de son frère. Je délaisse ma femme et vais voir pourquoi ma fille pleure.

Arrivé dans la chambre, je le vois assise dans son lit, son doudou par terre et des larmes plein les yeux. Je lui redonne sa peluche et la câline avant de la recoucher. Je sors doucement de la chambre pour finalement courir vers la mienne et reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Au passage, je me suis débarrassé de mes vêtements superflus, ne gardant que mon caleçon. Je retire la jolie nuisette de ma chérie et commence à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine quand…

 **_ Ouin… Ouin…**

Hinata rit de m'entendre grogner de frustration. Je me presse pour aller calmer ma fille qui avait juste un rot de coincé avant de revenir dans mon lit pour, je l'espère, enfin faire l'amour à ma femme. Malheureusement, Himawari n'est pas décidé à nous fiche la paix et j'y retourne pour la calmer, encore, et encore…

Himawari n'est pas décidé à dormir et je ne suis pas décidé à remettre notre câlin à plus tard alors je la recouche en me promettant qu'elle attendrait que je me sois occupé de maman !

Je retourne dans ma chambre, ignorant les pleurs de ma fille. Mon sourire s'efface quand je vois Hinata endormit, je soupire. Ma fille veut absolument gâcher ma journée ! Je recouvre ma femme et lui embrasse le front avant d'aller m'occuper de Himawari. Je prends ma fille dans mes bras, elle rit avec ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes, et me décide à aller lui faire un biberon de lait.

Mon instinct paternel doit pas être si mal, ma fille a tout bu et a roter deux fois, sans vomir. Elle s'est endormit contre moi, alors pour ne pas la réveiller, je m'installe sur le canapé et nous couvre avec un plaid.

Je regarde ma petite puce dormir contre moi, elle est si belle ma petite chérie. Je suis un homme comblé en vrai, même si ma fille est une vraie chipie. J'ai une femme extraordinaire qui m'a donné deux beaux enfants. J'ai eu le choix du roi en plus, un garçon et une fille. Hinata m'a tout donné, de l'amour, de la reconnaissance, une famille… Peut-être est-ce pour ça que Himawari a autant d'effet sur moi, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

Finalement, j'ai commencé ma journée avec des câlins de ma fille et je la termine de la même façon ! C'était une bonne journée !


End file.
